Delicate (Paul Lahote)
by ofathena
Summary: Astraea Toulouse finds herself immersed in the supernatural world, thanks to her friendship with Bella Swan. Jacob Black struggles with his feelings for Bella and Astra and it seems as though Paul Lahote is going to make that decision for him.
1. Astraea l

Astraea Toulouse could feel Edward Cullen's eyes burning holes into her back. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose, or whether it was to avoid making eye contact with the new girl sitting awkwardly beside him, but Astra was acutely aware of his gaze. She didn't bother glancing back, she knew the Cullens well enough to know that she'd never win a staring contest, instead, she used the mirror on the microscope to investigate said new girl. She was supposedly from Arizona, with dark hair and skin paler than Astra's own, which was a feat in itself and she looked quite uncomfortable and remarkably defeated. Edward seemed to be edging away from her little by little as the lesson continued and a flush of pity wormed its way through Astra's cold exterior.

"If you're so uncomfortable Cullen, I'll partner with the newbie," Astra's voice was coated thinly with ice, uncaring about the effect it had. The Cullens had always kept their distance but this interaction was extreme, even for them and Astra disliked the way the new girl's face seemed to drop further and further as the minutes ticked past. Edward Cullen had long been regarded as unattainable, not that it really had ever bothered Astra but the way he jumped at her suggestion, made her wonder if the newbie had tried a move or two on him whilst Astra had been napping at the start of class.

Edward nodded at her with a sharp courtesy and Astra made a face behind his back at the new girl, who smiled weakly, though Astra didn't miss the way her eyes linger forlornly on Edward's back. Poor little puppy. She'd learn, they all did. Astra had never bothered with Edward, though Rosalie Hale, his adopted sister did capture Astra's brief interest before she'd realised that the blonde and Emmett Cullen, another adopted child of the Cullens, came as a package deal.

"I wouldn't bother honey, he's not really the type of guy you wanna get mixed up with," Astra murmured to the new girl, loud enough though that she knew Edward hear her words. His back was still stiff, as though he was expecting something to happen and Astra, with a roll of her eyes, turned to wink at her new neighbour, a warmth towards the other girl spreading through Astra.

"I'm Astra, Astraea Toulouse for long but everyone calls me Astra," She extended a hand beneath the desk and the new girl shook it, her cool skin a shock to Astra's warm. There was a strength to the other girl's handshake that surprised Astra but she said nothing as the girl cleared her throat, ducking her head into her hair, a shy girl tendency that was immediately obvious.

"I'm Bella Swan, uh- Isabella for long and I'm a bit confused, I mean I didn't do anything to him and he's just kinda glaring at me and flaring his nostrils, I-uh-" She stumbled through her words in a way Astra found endearing, though she knew that with a little coaxing, this tiny baby caterpillar could flourish into the beautiful butterfly Astra knew she truly was.

Bella had the kind of features that Astra found herself envying, she was perfectly normal looking, with thin lips and long hair, with chocolate brown eyes that swam with more emotions than Astra thought possible. Astra glanced briefly towards the board, Mr Molina was gesturing aggressively and though Astra enjoyed biology, she definitely did not enjoy his teaching methods. Bella had slowly begun to open her posture up again, her shoulders relaxing slightly and she had turned so she was facing Astra more so than she was facing the board.

"Ignore him. The Cullens act like they're some sort of gothic cult and Edward's the only single one so he probably had to self-sacrifice last night. I wouldn't think too much into it, he's only one of the many people you will never speak to ever again after graduation," Bella chuckled softly at her statement, a smile flickering over her lips and Astra watched as she glanced one last time at Edward for focusing her entire gaze on Astra.

"Why'd you offer to switch, you didn't have to and though I'm grateful, what do you get from switching with Moody McMood up there?" Bella asked and Astra barked a laugh at her nickname, garnering several sharp looks from classmates and Mr Molina, who mimed putting the evil eye on Astra, to which she pouted before she lowered her voice to murmur back to Bella.

"I kinda felt sorry for you, which is unusual for me, but once I have a feeling about somebody, I tend to go with it. Plus Cullen over there doesn't usually seem so opinionated, the whole lot of them are kinda passive observers and I do wanna find out just what you've done to get his knickers in a knot. You also seem kinda cool and once we peel those angst layers back, I think you're going to find that you and I aren't that different," Astra steepled her hands, tossing Bella a glittering smile, which the other girl slowly returned. It was progress and Astra could see she was pushing Bella quite far out of her comfort zone.

"I honestly don't know what to think really, I mean it was really nice of you but him being, however, he was, was so startling. I mean, I wasn't really expecting anyone to take to me immediately, I mean there was this weir- nice guy Eric and this other guy, Mike and a girl named Jessica- she was nice but wow she could talk your ear off if you let her go, I sat with them at lunch which I guess was nice of them to offer, but I kinda felt out of place, and he's not really helping, y'know?" Astra snorted, glancing at the slides they were now supposed to be sorting through, Mr Molina was nearing their table and she knew he'd have something clever to say, she was notorious for not paying attention but still doing well on her finals, which she knew bothered him. She nudged the slides Bella's way, the other girl realising what she was indicating and quickly slipping the slide beneath the microscope, peering into the eyepiece as Molina sidled past, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he did.

When the final bell rang, Astra nearly missed Edward's exit he left so fast, her puzzled eyes finding Bella's and she could see the hurt residing within them. Pity, heavier than before, swelled within her and Astra gave Bella a weak smile before she gathered her books, waiting as Bella did the same and they exited the biology classroom side by side, Bella occasionally bumping Astra's shoulder as they did.

Bella seemed intent on the office and with a muted sigh, Astra agreed to accompany her, only because she had a feeling the other girl would probably somehow get lost, however when they reached the administration, Astra caught sight Edward leaning his tall frame half over the desk in a seductive manoeuvre and when she managed to catch his words, she stilled, stopping dead and halting Bella by default. Edward's head jerked up, his plea cut off as he caught sight of Bella and Astra, eyes narrowing in on the new girl and Astra's brows wrinkled, his eyes were nearly black as they turned their hateful gaze on Bella, who looked as though she wanted to be anywhere else all of a sudden.

"I guess I'll just have to put up with it," Edward near spat, jerking his bag up and spinning on his heel dramatically, striding past the two girls, his shoulder would have missed Astra barely if she hadn't overbalanced, slamming her shoulder into his with a vengeance. She nearly swore aloud as he practically toppled her with the force of his motion, Bella's hand grappling for her own the only thing keeping her righted as she spun, hurling vicious words after Edward's fast retreating back. Bella watched him go, her mouth downturned and her face softening as Astra grimaced though she wouldn't complain in front of Bella, she would wait for the silence of her room before she screamed.

Bella practically shadowed her back to the carpark, she didn't try to ask if Astra was okay after the first time, in which Astra had snapped back that she was fine, though she wasn't she was far from fine. Her shoulder was already aching and she knew that bruising would be visible by the time she got home and Astra's eyes were burning. Tears weren't the cause, no, the rage bubbling within her was clawing to escape and she forced it down again, hiding it as Bella hurried to keep up with her brisk pace before she slowed, lingering by a beat-up Chevy and Astra realised she'd assumed she'd been giving Bella a ride home in her Mazda, which sat several more spaces down.

"This is me," Bella murmured, ducking her head again and Astra stifled an eye-roll, Bella's shyness made her feel awkward and overbearing. She wondered if it was something Bella was unaware of but decided that she was too obviously uncomfortable to not be aware of how shy she came across.

"Where'd you get a car so quickly? Didn't you just arrive here from AZ?" Astra asked, a blatant attempt to keep Bella from feeling sorry for herself.

"Oh, my dad got his friend's son to fix it up for me. He's an old family friend from La Push and I think we grew up together, yeah the Chevy goes alright but it's like, nearing 60 years old I think," She chuckled and Astra snickered quietly, the car looked like it had seen better days. She pulled Bella into a hug then, ignoring the pain that jerked up her arm before she released Bella, a smile glancing across her features.

"I'll see you tomorrow if your car doesn't collapse on the way home. I put my number in your phone during bio, so if you have questions, I don't have plans, oh and drive safe, these roads are getting slippery," Astra sent Bella another glittering smile before she took off, moving briskly towards her car and after hurling her bag into the back seat, she collapsed into the driver's seat with a snarled groan. God, her shoulder was actually on fire and she needed some Advil, stat. Her eyes flicked up, eyeing the rearview as Bella peeled out behind her before with a heavy sigh, Astra moved to follow suit.


	2. Edward l

The day Edward returned to Forks High was a day he both anticipated and slightly dreaded. Dreaded, because he knew the wrath of Astraea Toulouse still burned. Jasper, who sat near him during first period, had a mind full of emotions that almost worried Edward. Pain, however, seemed to by the thing that trumped all other feeling and for that, unease spread through him. He hadn't intended to hurt her as badly as he had, he clearly hadn't anticipated the force she had put into her shoulder bump. He had heard rather than felt the tendons ripping and the slew of furious words that had followed his exit had almost made him wince.

Her thoughts, as they had always been, were almost muted, he could hear them but he had to focus, however that was not what had been weighing his mind. It was that he could not hear the new girl, with her chocolate eyes and nervous fidgeting persona and to top it all off, her blood was potent, sweet and the moment she'd walked into biology, he'd practically felt his mouth watering. He caught sight of her at lunch, shadowing Astra, who seemed almost boisterous with Bella at her side and as he focused, he found he could detect the bandages hiding beneath what looked like the star football player's letterman jacket. Bella, who had not introduced herself to him as of yet, but to Astra when they had been seated behind him, seemed almost an enigma, especially with her silence. Alice could sense her, Jasper could touch her feelings but to Edward's increasing dilemma, her thoughts remained a mere echo. So far in his time as an immortal, there had been not one human or vampire who had been silent like she was, the very occasional few were muted like Astra but Alice had never been able to determine the tawny blonde's future so Edward wondered if she was just one of those humans that were oddly remarkable. They were few and far between but he knew they were there, the chances of having two of them in the same place made him uneasy again though he didn't voice this to his family as he sat down in his usual seat, surveying the room briefly. Rosalie's nostrils have flared twice by the time he realises she's speaking to him in an urgent tone but though he turns to give her attention, his thoughts linger on the seemingly elusive Bella Swan.

He reached biology before most of the other students had begun to trickle in, placing himself in his usual seat, knowing it would probably piss Astra off more but he can deal with her fury. When the two girls enter, as predicted Astra's eyes slit and almost before he can register, she's hurling a green apple at him. He catches it, smirking faintly and hoping she doesn't notice the darkness that now bruises the apple. She takes the seat in front of him with a final glower, she doesn't fear Molina but she's not wanting to make a scene, he detects because she knows that Bella would hate it. Bella, whose slunk into the seat beside him, is quiet and still beside him. He half turns, opening his posture up in an attempt to appear more welcoming than he knows he does.

"Hey, sorry I didn't introduce myself last week. I had a lot going on and I'm sorry that you and Astra copped the brunt of it, I'm Edward Cullen," He heard Astra growl under her breath that she had yet to hear an apology and reaches out to grasp her good arm, making her flinch backwards, vulnerability lingering in her eyes and he holds his hands up patiently. Rosalie had mentioned she disliked the cold more so than a majority of the humans scattering the school and indeed the town, she always seemed more rugged up then she truly needed to be.

"I am really sorry Astra, it was an accident and I'm sorry it hurt you as much as it did. It wasn't my intention, I could ask my father to look at it if you were comfortable with that," The word daddy slips through her mind, loud enough for him to catch and he almost breaks into a smile before she nods, almost harshly, drawing herself up and with a sighing breath, she seems to exhale her anger.

"I'm sorry for calling you all the names I called you though most of them I stand by as being valid. And I understand that we all have bad days, its just usually a lot nicer for everyone if you keep it self-contained. And yeah, if my shoulder continues to play up, maybe I will take up your offer with Doctor Cullen, though he's probably too busy with actual patients," Astra spoke with a warmth that Edward had never had directed at him from her before and he caught the thought that she was trying, really trying to be genuinely friendly. She knew that he didn't often branch out as he was doing now and that though she wasn't as enthralled with him as the rest of the female population was, she was curious. Her curiosity he'd have to watch out for because for now, it was harmless but he knew human curiosity knew little in terms of boundaries.

"You're Bella, right? Everyone was talking about you before and after you arrived. Our fathers know each other, Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital and he and Charlie see enough of each other I believe," He hides a smirk that goes unseen by Bella but he wonders if Astra catches it before she turns back to the front, her back a less formidable force than it usually feels. Astra is one of the few humans within Forks that Edward found interesting; she was whip-smart and calculating, making her quite curious to engage in conversation with because even with his abilities, her thoughts were never truly clear. He had at times wondered if she had undiagnosed ADHD but later had ruled it down to the fact that he simply could not catch her thoughts for how fast they were.

"Huh, I didn't realise I was that much of a celebrity here," Bella spoke with a dryness that rivalled the snark Edward found he received predominantly from Astra and though he did not outwardly react, a grin was still building. Not only did she smell intoxicating but she had a personality, unlike several girls he could name but would rather not. Turning his eyes down to the slides they were identifying, though he already knew what they all were, he motioned for her to begin and with a quiet huff, she investigated the first.

"Prophase," Bella speaks almost curtly, daring him to argue with her as he glances at it briefly, enough to satisfy her and to acknowledge that she was indeed correct. He nodded, choosing to remain silent and in that silence, he realised how much it frustrated him that he couldn't hear her thoughts. She was almost unpredictable in that and it irked him still.

"Your eyes aren't black anymore." Her statement garnered his full attention, his non-existent breath halting in his throat as he stared into her inquisitive eyes.

"It's probably just the fluorescents, y'know, they're bright enough to blind you and I'm pretty sure they mess with colours too," His excuse sounds feeble, though Bella relaxes a tad, happy enough to go with his excuse rather than to think of something crazy that would be too close to the truth.

Throughout the remainder of the lesson, the two of them traded banter, Bella he discovered, disliked the rain almost as much Astra did and complained viciously about the weather, though Edward had never seen anything wrong with the rain, he, of course, understood where both girls were coming from. He liked the cold weather, naturally but he knew Rosalie often resented the heavy clouds that barely let up and often said clouds brought with them moods of their own. By the end of class, when the bell rang its aggressive toll, he walked Bella out into the hallway, Astra dancing ahead with people lingering around her and Bella and Edward watched, smiles dousing both of their faces before Bella turns her smile briefly on Edward.

"It was nice to find out you're not a complete asshole. I guess I'll see you next class," Bella wiggles her fingers in a wave, departing before he can reply but Edward makes sure his warm smile reaches her, as he watches her vanish amongst the hoardes of students bustling out. He's aware of Astra's gaze for the briefest of seconds before she too is swallowed into the crowd and Edward heads out into the brisk cold, sensing his siblings before he can catch a glimpse of them.

Rosalie's eyes linger on Astra's as she darts across the car park to wrap Bella in a hug, the stiffness in her right arm clear and it makes distaste prickle through Edward but he cannot do anything now. Alice waves him over and Emmett bounds up, fist bumping him squarely before it happens. The squealing of tires is what alerts him, but not everyone else seems to hear them as acutely as Edward of course, and the van is plunging towards the girls his eyes just left. Edward didn't think, he's already moving, faster than the van and faster than Astra's reaction time as he sees her begin to turn and move, tugging Bella with her but neither girl is going to be fast enough. Astra's out of the way by the time he reaches Bella and the van is bearing down on top of her but he's there and with a crunch, Edward is shoving the van backwards and away as lightly as he can, aware that they're in a crowded parking lot and he's risking a lot, even doing this.

There's a heavy thud as the van's rear hits the car Astra has rolled beneath and he hears a scream building in her chest, but both girls are safe. Bella looks startled, her face drained of colour and Astra's hands are shaking as she stands, her mouth open but nothing is coming out. Students flood them, people helping Astra to her feet and a shaken guy, Tyler Crowley stumbles from the van, more students moving to his side to help him. Astra is the worse off of the two, deep cuts slashing through her jeans and he can smell the blood soaking her palms. Faintly, he's aware that something is very wrong with her shoulder now but he's too distracted by her blood and Rosalie's furiously loud thoughts, all of his siblings are watching with something like disapproval though he can see the relief on Rose's face as she sees that Astra is mostly unharmed.

The softness Rose has for the human had always baffled his family but Edward knew it had to do with the very obvious crush Astra had had on Rosalie when they'd first moved to Forks and the genuine friendliness Astra had always extended to the Cullens, though she wasn't the sweetest of people, she'd never been like some of the people that frequented Forks High.

"What the hell was that?" Mike Newton is there, with a few of the others who Bella had sat with her first day, Jessica, Angela and Eric and the rest of those around them are murmuring the same. Astra looks shaken as she leans heavily against the car and Bella, grasping the back of her truck, stares at Edward with something in her eyes that he can't read but it makes something in him begin to unfurl, his strange warmth towards Bella was steadily blooming and he knew nothing good could come of this.


	3. Bella l

Bella thoroughly disliked hospitals and was all too grateful to be released from the E.R, practically smuggled out by a very distraught Charlie, who's sharp words to Tyler still lingered in the back of her mind. Bella had been the lucky one, Astra's shoulder had been dislocated though Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father, had said there had been past damage done to it. Astra's eyes had gone to slits and Bella had giggled quietly, to Astra's chagrin but the two girls had hugged it out before Bella had left. Astra had waved Bella out before she had held out her hands to continue being bandaged and Bella pitied her, Astra looked ready to curl up and sleep. Bella herself wanted to do just that and so she nearly let Charlie guide her fully out of the hospital without stopping but before they could reach the exit, she spotted Edward, well his back and in front of him, the slightly vicious blonde sister that Astra called Rosie.

Bringing herself to an entire halt, Bella put the brakes on Charlie as well, he who looked rather defeated as he tracked her gaze. It was known to him that Doctor Cullen's son had rescued Bella and to less extent, Astra and with a quiet, Charlie-like huff, he released his vice grip on her arm and ambled towards the exit, citing he'd see her in the car. The blonde, upon catching sight of Bella, seemingly fled back down the corridor and Bella tried to hide the disconcerted expression that scrawled itself across her face. Astra had warned her that Rosalie wasn't the most friendly person and though it had never bothered Bella before, the way Rosalie vanished sent off Kill Bill sirens in Bella's head.

"You stopped the van with your bare hands- and before you deny it, Astra saw it too. So you can't call me crazy. You were across the lot and then the van, as soon as it went outta control, there you were. It's not possible, what either of us saw, I wanna know how," Bella could hear the slight strain to her voice as it rose, though Edward's face barely twitched at her accusations.

"Astra was under a car and took a bigger knock to her head than you should have, but now I'm not so sure-" Bella waved his words away. She remembered what she saw and when Astra had confirmed that they had indeed seen the same turn of events, that curiosity that Bella often labelled as dangerous had begun to grow wings.

"I won't tell anyone, neither will Astra. But I want the truth," Edward scoffed at her words but Bella stood her ground, folding her arms across her chest as she refused to let him intimidate her into silence.

"I know what I saw. And I will find out how you did it, one way or another," With that, Bella turned on her heel, aware of his gaze as she retreated after Charlie, leaving Edward standing silently in the hallway. She didn't look back.

Over the weeks that came, Bella found that Edward often tried to both convince her that she hadn't seen what she knew she'd seen and that it was better if the two of them weren't friends. Astra told Bella repeatedly to leave the matter be, after the accident she'd retracted slightly, it wasn't that she was any less vibrant, Bella found that she wasn't as sharp. She'd softened in the slightest of ways and though Bella didn't mind it, she often spent nights wondering how much the accident had really affected Astra. They didn't talk about it much, Astra got closed up about it and her fingers often ghosted to her right shoulder when she thought Bella wasn't watching.

She did it on the way to La Push beach one afternoon, Bella had never been and Angela, Mike, Jess and Eric were all heading up there after school. Bella had actually asked Edward rather awkwardly over a lunch they had shared, something Astra had just been teasing her over before they'd lapsed into a quiet silence, only the radio breaking said silence with its soft chatter. Astra parked the Mazda, retrieving her gear from the backseat as Bella stepped out of the car, eyes sweeping the beach with a nostalgic fondness before she hurried after Astra, who had already begun her break for the van in which Angela was already curled into. Jess, Mike and Erik were all suiting up and Astra was quick to follow suit, revealing a flat pale stomach and slender limbs that Bella envied briefly before she realised she was staring.

Averting her eyes, Angela winked at Bella, motioning to her to sit down as the other four moved to head out into the surf. Bella tugged a blanket around her shoulders, she didn't know how Astra did it, it was freezing and she knew the water would be even worse. She didn't mind Angela's company either, she was easier to deal with than Jessica, who was currently flinging water in Astra's direction as the other girl swore, Bella knew she couldn't retaliate because of her bad arm.

"Bella! Hey!" The familiar rumble caught her attention, her eyes snapping sideways to where Jacob Black and a bunch of other Quileutes were nearing, Jake at the front with a bright smile adorning his lips. Angela made eye contact with Bella briefly, a suggestive smile ghosting over her face before Bella stood, brushing past her to hook her arms around Jake's neck. He seemed to have grown even taller since she'd last seen him a few days ago, though he still smelled faintly of pine trees and of the earth after it rained. She released him with a bright grin and turned said grin on the Quileutes behind him.

"Jacob, what are you doing around here?" Stupid question really, she knew he lived on the Reservation and this was technically their beach. Jake shrugged to her question, nodding his head vaguely at the group.

"Y'know technically this our Rez, so I think it's me who should be asking you pale faces what you're doing here," He joked, knocking Bella's shoulder gently with his own and she scoffed but didn't reply, instead gazing out to where Astra appeared to be showing Eric and Mike how it was done. The group followed her gaze, Astra was impossible to miss and as she emerged from the churning water with a triumphant cry, still attached to her board, hair soaked and even from up the beach, Bella could see the happiness staining her face.

"Who is that?" One of the boys let out a low whistle and Bella eyed them briefly before she glanced back out towards Astra, who appeared to be now sitting on her board cross-legged, watching Mike fumble with his board.

"That's Astraea Toulouse. She's one of the few people in Forks whose ever gonna get anywhere other than here," Bella didn't miss the interest that flared in Jacob's eyes at Angela's words. She wondered if they'd like each other, Astra had such a personality but at the same time, so did Jacob and though those personalities seemed polarising separately; together, Bella wondered.

"I'm gonna see if they want towels down there, her date bailed so do you mind keeping Bella company for a moment?" Angela asked Jacob sweetly, already moving, as though she sensed the building tension, or was it unease? Either way, Angela didn't wait for a reply, as she bustled down towards where the waves foamed against the sand. Bella caught Jacob's look and tightened her shoulders, she didn't need to explain herself to him, did she?

"Edward Cullen, no one invites him anywhere and I was tryna be nice…" She said, feeling a little pathetic. Jacob's face tightened slightly, the group around him all reacting similarly and Bella wondered what exactly Edward had done to piss this whole group off.

"Yeah, the Cullens don't come down here, they're not welcome and they know it," The tallest of them spoke with an almost sharpness entering his tone and Bella wanted to raise her eyebrows but was unsure of how it would sit with the group.

"Bella! You missed it! Eric stacked it so bad and now Ange can't stop laughing, I can't believe you didn't see it!" Astra's voice cut through the sudden uncomfortable silence and Bella turned towards the sound of her voice. Astra's hair was a tumble of liquid burnished gold, slick with salt water and sticking to her neck, though somehow she still looked stunning. Her wetsuit was rolled down around her torso as she jogged up, towel flung haphazardly around her shoulders and board propped in her good arm. She shook wet hair all over Bella, who squawked in outrage and shied away from, Astra's peals of almost evil laughter making Bella splutter with laughter.

It was then that Astra seemed to catch sight of the group of Quileute guys and her eyes flashed cautiously to Bella, who realised Astra had no idea who any of these people were.

"Uh, Astra, this is Jacob Black and uh- his friends?" Astra blinked before with a furrow of her eyebrows, she seemed to realise who Jacob was.

"Oh, the one that fixed Bella's car. Nice to finally meet you, Bella's told me good things," Jacob, for his part, looked slightly dazzled by Astra and Bella hid a smile, she wondered vaguely if Astra realised her impact, especially on guys.

"If you two wanna join us later, we're having a bonfire up by Second Beach and you two are welcome, especially if you're the chief's daughter like I think you are," The tall guy drawled out and Bella, with a swift glance to Astra, nodded quickly, the invite somewhat a surprise as Jacob had turned with a startled look towards the tall guy but didn't protest.

"Sure, we'll be there. Do we need to bring anything?" Bella asked, Astra had taken to scrubbing the towel viciously through her hair in an attempt to quick dry it.

"Just yourselves and maybe a few blankets, it gets pretty nippy without the tree cover. We should be starting about 8, the elders are coming down but any friend of Jacob is a friend of ours," His eyes lingered on Astra briefly, a look that went unnoticed as she was eyeing off Jacob beneath her towel and Bella held a laugh back, Astra really had no idea. Or maybe she did, and she just didn't care. Probably the latter, if Bella was being honest but she was glad for the invite, the bonfire sounded a lot more fun than what Jess and Eric had planned and Astra seemed too preoccupied with Jake to disagree.

The boys sauntered off soon after, lingering glances on both girls and Astra, as soon as they were out of sight, whirled to stare at Bella with wide, glossy eyes. She was midway through changing beneath the towel Bella was grasping and for the first time since Bella had known her, she looked almost disorientated. Even after the van accident, Astra had seemed to have her wits about her but now, she seemed rather thrown.

"Bella, you did not tell me Jacob Black was a fucking Abercrombie + Fitch model look-alike. Holy shit, I nearly fell over when I realised he was your guy, he looks like some sort of Greek hero," Astra gestured wildly and Bella rolled her eyes. Jake would always be a kid to her and watching Astra get so flustered about someone she'd grown up with amused her.

"Well, you can go and sit near him tonight now. I don't mind third wheeling," Bella snickered and Astra made a comical face.

"Bella, babe, he seemed quite infatuated with you, not that you noticed," There was a slight resentment in Astra's voice that Bella tried to ignore. She and Astra had never run into trouble surrounding boys before, it seemed strange that Astra had even thought that from her interaction with Jacob but Bella pinned it down to Astra maybe being self-conscious. Which sounded strange, as Astra was Astra, but Bella guessed even the pretty ones struggled occasionally.

"Well, we'll find out tonight then," Bella caught the look that flitted over Astra's face briefly, a mixture between longing and intrigue and decided they definitely had to go, even if it was just so she could see the Astra-Jacob dynamic play out.


End file.
